1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation field, and more particularly to a two-phase fluid heat transfer structure, in which the heat exchange area is minified and the heat transfer path is shortened to enhance the heat exchange efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fan and radiating fins are often applied to an electronic product to dissipate heat. However, along with the development of electronic technique, the power of the electronic product has become higher and higher to increase the heat flux. Therefore, two-phase fluid heat transfer technique has been applied to those products or environments with high heat flux to dissipate the heat. According to the theory of phase change, the heat flux can reach over 50W/cm2 without extra electrical power. Therefore, the two-phase fluid heat transfer technique has the advantages of heat transfer and energy saving.
The current two-phase fluid heat transfer techniques include loop heat pipe (LHP), capillary porous loop (CPL), two-phase loop thermosyphon (LTS), etc. The device of the two-phase fluid heat transfer technique generally includes an evaporator and a heat sink connected with each other via a vapor tube and a liquid tube to form a closed loop. Through the vapor tube, the heat is transferred from the evaporator to the remote end heat sink so as to dissipate the heat.
However, the heat sink of the current two-phase fluid heat transfer technique is cooled by a fan. The fan for cooling the heat sink necessitates a larger heat exchange area so that a larger internal space of the system will be occupied. Also, the heat transfer path of the conventional vapor tube and liquid tube is longer so that the working medium in the vapor tube and liquid tube can hardly quickly flow back. This leads to poor heat exchange efficiency.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a two-phase fluid heat transfer structure, which can fully utilize the internal space of the system to satisfy the heat exchange requirement of the heat sink and surpasses the heat exchange efficiency of the fan.